Naruto: Sandaime Kami No Shinobi
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Doté du légendaire Rinnegan et du surpuissant Mokuton, Naruto devient indéniablement le Sandaime Kami no Shinobi. Banni, seul avec Kurama, Naruto fait face à la dure réalité qu'est le monde Shinobi. En voyant le désordre qui y régnait, il décida de créer sa propre organisation...Dix ans plus tard, Godlike!Mokuton!Rinnegan!NarutoxOc


Naruto: Sandaime Kami no Shinobi

Doté du légendaire Rinnegan et du surpuissant Mokuton, Naruto devient indéniablement le Sandaime Kami no Shinobi. Banni, seul avec Kurama, Naruto fait face à la dure réalité qu'est le monde Shinobi. En voyant le désordre qui y régnait, il décida de créer sa propre organisation...Dix ans plus, une organisation réputé pour avoir anéanti l'Akatsuki fait frémir n'importe quel grand village. GodLike!Naruto, NarutoxOc

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PROLOGUE**

Il était abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait devant ses yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un désordre pareil en arrivant dans ce village. Enfin, ce n'était plus réellement un village. Tout avait été détruit! C'était devenu un lieu désolant et sans vie.

La seule chose qui montrait un quelconque indice de qui avait commis cet acte horrible et odieux était le message qui était noté sur un panneau qui autrefois désignait le nom du village. Maintenant, on voyait même plus le nom…

 _''Lorsqu'on tentes de causer un grand danger à notre village, l'anéantissement est le moyen le plus simple de calmer ces ardeurs!''_

Il comprit tout de suite que c'était un village shinobi qui avait causé cette destruction. Il serra furieusement ses poings. Sa rage monta en flèche, son chakra explosa soudainement. Cela ressemblait à un orage qui venait d'éclater! Un cratère d'une taille impressionnante se créa en dessous de Naruto mais celui-ci s'en foutais. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire en ce moment, c'était de lâcher sa frustration. Ainsi, son chakra fit quelque chose de surprenant mais très beau à voir...Il éclata à travers tout le village et de suite la flore réagit en conséquence. Des fleurs, des plantes de tous les genres commencèrent à germer à travers tout le village. Les arbres détruites furent remplacés par de nouveaux arbres plus grand et plus robuste.

Le village devient rapidement un semblant d'une petite forêt. La colère de Naruto se lâcha lentement avant qu'il ne s'effondre pour pleurer. Lui qui aspirait tant à la paix, il ne s'attendait pas à voir cela. Ceci changea rapidement sa vision parfaite du monde. Ce monde n'était en rien parfait et les shinobis ont causés encore plus de douleur. Comment un village shinobi pouvait anéantir un village entier de civils? C'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. De quel droit, un village Shinobi pouvait se permettre de prendre recours à ce genre de pratique...Le Génocide…

Il le sentait au plus profond de lui, ce qu'il venait de voir était l'un des quotidiens du monde shinobi. Les plus faibles étaient soit sous l'influence des puissance que sont les Daimyo et les grands villages shinobis soit ils étaient détruites pour le bien de ceux qui croient qu'ils pourraient leur causer des problèmes dans le futur. C'était une image déroutante et cruelle à voir mais c'était la stricte réalité. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer. Il était quelqu'un qui préférait la paix à la guerre.

La paix apportait joie et renouveau. Alors que la guerre apportait que haine et désolation. Son monde actuel était plus en guerre qu'en paix à cet instant. Lui qui avait déjà tant vu en tant que shinobi de Konoha, s'était rapidement rendu compte que la paix éphémère qui régnait dans le village caché de la feuille, n'était qu'un petit mensonge. Non! Le monde était infecté par la haine! C'était cette haine qui continuait à ravager les populations les plus faibles. C'était cette haine qui causait encore morts et peines.

Sa première mission en dehors de Konoha avait montré toute la dure réalité de son monde. Nami no Kuni avait vécu un calvaire pendant plusieurs années sous la domination d'un certain Gato. Celui-ci avait appauvrit la nation, rendu les gens faibles et frileux. Gato avait causé terreur!

En éliminant Gato, Nami avait gagné un regain de force, de joie et d'épanouissement. Naruto en jouissait encore en se souvenant de toute la joie qui régnait dans le pays des vagues durant la semaine que son équipe avait passé chez Tazuna, Tsunami et Inari après leur combat contre Haku et Zabuza.

C'était cette paix que Naruto voulait tant voir dans ce monde.

La mort du Sandaime Hokage avait fait comprendre que même les meilleurs pouvaient mourir à cause de la vengeance, de la haine et de la jalousie. Hiruzen Sarutobi était mort par la main de l'un de ses élèves prisés. Naruto ne pouvait pas imaginer de tuer Kakashi, aussi salopard qu'il soit, il avait un cœur trop pur pour avoir recours à cela. Il avait peut-être été renié de l'équipe 7, il avait peut-être été banni par son village, il avait peut-être été trahis par son meilleur ami et ses camarades. Pourtant, il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à la vengeance! Naruto le savait, il était certains que jamais il aurait recours à la vengeance car il n'était pas cette personne. Il était un Uzumaki et un Namikaze.

Les Uzumaki étaient de nature des instigateurs de paix. Malgré cela, ils avaient été anéanti pour leur danger. Son père était un Namikaze, et ce clan réduit à un seul était également fier de leur amour pour la paix et la non effusion de sang. Ces deux clans participaient à la guerre par nécessité. Ils feraient ce qui était important pour protéger leur famille. Son père et sa mère s'étaient sacrifiés pour garder le village en vie tout en lui offrant la chance de vivre.

Naruto était assez mature pour comprendre cela, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais attaquer son ancienne maison juste par haine. Cela ne résoudrait aucunement le problème qui existe depuis des centaines d'années déjà. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était dit que Konoha devrait juste être casé comme un échec et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'intégrer dans un village qui le détestait trop pour voir ce qu'il était réellement.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté son bannissement silencieusement. C'était triste de perdre sa chance de devenir Hokage mais ce titre n'avait jamais été son objet premier. Son objectif premier avait toujours était le fait d'avoir une famille, des personnes qui l'aimaient autant qu'il les aimait. Rares étaient les personnes qu'il considérait comme famille à Konoha. Dans cette catégorie si chèrement aimé par lui, il y avait Ayame, Teuchi et surtout le Sandaime. D'ailleurs depuis la mort de Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto avait commencé à détester la vie d'un shinobi. Son grand-père adoptif était mort à cause de cela. Il avait cherché la fierté dans les yeux de son Jiji. Il avait tellement rêvé de voir son grand-père adoptif lui donner son chapeau en déclarant fièrement qu'il était digne de lui succéder.

C'était pour cela qu'il s'était mis en tête de devenir le plus grand shinobi de son village. Il voulait rendre fier les personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Pourtant les professeurs de l'académie avaient perturbé son évolution en lui mettant des bâtons à travers la route. Ainsi là où un enfant pouvait lentement se développer en un fier shinobi en recevant une aide non négligeable des Professeurs de l'académie, Naruto n'avait jamais reçu ce soutien et même Iruka ne lui avait jamais offert une formation de rattrapage. La seule personne qui lui avait donné une quelconque formation de shinobi était son Jiji. Celui-ci lui rendait parfois visite les soirs pour lui parler de la vie des shinobis, de sa carrière en tant que simple soldat, sa formation sous les deux premiers Kages de Konoha, ses batailles durant les trois guerres mondiales shinobi. Naruto avait joyeusement écouté le Sandaime. Le vieil homme était rapidement devenu son idiole. La Yondaime, son père accessoirement, était une légende et un grand Hokage mais pour Naruto, le plus grand de tous les shinobis serait toujours le Sandaime Hokage. Le vieil homme était un homme idéaliste mais également réaliste. Il rêvait de paix mais il savait que ce ne serait pas possible de son vivant. C'était pour cela qu'il avait tout fait pour créer une petite paix qui pourrait le consoler. Malheureusement, le Sandaime Hokage était né durant la guerre et il était mort durant la guerre. Il s'était battu durant toute sa vie pour garder Konoha sur et intact. À travers ces guerres, il avait perdu beaucoup de shinobis, il avait perdu beaucoup de personnes de sa vie. Les seules qui restaient vivant et qui étaient encore des Sarutobis c'étaient Konohamaru et Asuma. Le vieil homme avait lutté, vécu et gagné pour sauver son village de la destruction.

Soupirant tristement, il regarda un instant la petite forêt qu'il avait créer pour recouvrir ce village. Il était encore émerveillé par les capacités impressionnantes du légendaire Mokuton. C'était merveilleux et effrayant de savoir qu'il pouvait détruire entièrement des villages cachés et cela sans forcer. Les contes légendaires racontés sur la Bataille entre le Shodaime Hokage et les Huit premiers Bijuus faisaient frémir Naruto. C'était incroyable qu'un seul homme eut pu avoir une telle puissance en sa possession.

Il se souvenait encore comment, il avait débloqué ce pouvoir. C'était durant le bannissement. Il avait été attaqué par des personnes masqués qui n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il était en état d'arrestation et qu'il devait venir avec eux car un certain Danzo-sama l'avait déclaré apte à devenir l'arme ultime de Konoha.

Bien sur, il avait refusé de devenir cette arme, ainsi, une bataille épique en infériorité numérique avait permis à Naruto de débloquer le Mokuton et d'éliminer ces ninjas.

Il s'était enfui et depuis il n'avait jamais été dans le pays du feu. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait été banni et depuis il voyageait. Il était capable de disparaître en un instant si le moindre shinobi ou problème pouvait être causé. Il était extrêmement habile dans cet art qu'était la furtivité. Il avait ainsi visité plusieurs villages et il s'entraînait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

D'ailleurs sa formation avançait à grands pas grâce aux souvenirs donnés par Kurama. Ces souvenirs lui permettaient de connaître une grande panoplie de techniques des 5 éléments, du Mokuton, du Taijutsu ou encore du Fuinjutsu. Ces souvenirs avaient été recueillis par le renard lorsqu'il était scellé dans les deux précédents Jinchurikis: Mito Uzumaki et Kushina Uzumaki.

Ce qui était déroutant avec Kurama, c'était le fait que grâce à lui, il connaissait toutes les méthodes de formation du Shodaime et de son père. Du Shodaime, il avait appris la force brute et de son père, la vitesse pure. Ces deux puissantes méthodes mélangées donnaient une combinaison explosive! Il était certain qu'il dépasserait Gai Maito dans 3-4 ans!

Des deux anciens Jinchurikis, il avait appris le Kenjutsu spécial des Uzumaki, la seule chose qui lui manquait c'était une arme qui lui permettrait l'utilisation de cet art de combat. Il avait également beaucoup appris sur le Fuinjutsu. Il était certain qu'avec toutes ses choses qu'il avait appris des deux Uzumaki, il serait un maître du Fuinjutsu dans quelques années.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la meilleure partie. Lorsqu'il avait vu la première Kurama, celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'en plus d'avoir débloqué le Mokuton, il avait débloqué le Rinnegan, les yeux mythiques du Sage des Six Chemins. C'était incroyable de savoir qu'il avait les deux puissances qui effrayaient le plus le monde Shinobi en sa possession. Et les souvenirs que Kurama lui avait procurés sont une aubaine.

Mélanger toute cette formation avec le Multi clonage Supra rendaient les choses bien plus faciles pour Naruto.

Avec tous ces avantages en sa possession, Naruto gagna rapidement en puissance. Il y a deux ans, il était à peine un Genin et maintenant il frôlait le niveau d'un Jonin et il se considérait à ce niveau sans le Rinnegan et le Mokuton. En réalité, ces deux puissances étaient tellement puissantes mélangées au Chakra de Kurama, peu de monde pourrait rivaliser avec lui à plein régime mais Naruto savait pertinemment qu'il lui manquait l'expérience pour pouvoir lutter contre des Shinobis du calibre d'un Kakashi Hatake. C'était pour cela qu'il essayait de trouver des solutions pour gagner en expérience car aussi détestable que soit la vie d'un shinobi, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais laissé en paix dans ce monde. Pour être en paix, il devrait devenir une force de la nature.

Il s'était d'ailleurs fait un objectif en termes de puissance: avec toutes les ressources en sa disposition, il était tout à fait naturel d'envisager de devenir le Sandaime Kami no Shinobi. Kurama avait même dit que ce serait indigne qu'il ne devient pas aussi fort. Selon lui, le geôlier humain du puissant démon renard aux neufs queues devrait être au sommet de la hiérarchie des shinobis.

Sa formation avançait tranquillement et il cherchait des moyens de gagner en expérience. Mais ce qui manquait à Naruto, c'était un but: Depuis son bannissement de Konoha, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il devrait faire désormais dans ce monde. Il avait pensé rejoindre un autre village caché mais cela reviendrait à redevenir prisonnier d'un système qu'il préférait oublier. Il avait également penser à devenir un Samurai, il avait rapidement oublié cela, car il n'était absolument pas adapté à cette mode vie. Déjà être un Shinobi avec le Mokuton et le Rinnegan, c'était impertinent. Des hommes comme Madara et Hashirama n'étaient pas des shinobis, c'étaient des guerriers, des soldats qui vont au front et font un ravage orageux sur leurs ennemis. Naruto pouvait se classer dans cette catégorie! Il était peut-être très furtif, certainement le meilleur de son village voir l'un des meilleurs au monde car à ce jeu, il n'avait jamais été attrapé même par Iruka et son Jiji. Les rumeurs disant que Iruka était le seul capable de l'attraper étaient infondés et Naruto était le seul qui était au courant de ce fait. En effet, Naruto pouvait facilement se cacher d'Iruka mais il avait commencé à le respecter malgré sa haine qu'il avait reçu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Donc, il se laissait attraper par seulement Iruka et parfois le Sandaime.

En réalité, s'il voulait disparaître et ne jamais plus être retrouvé, Naruto en serrait capable.

Ses pensées furent interrompus par une voie grave et profonde. C'était Kurama!

 **''N'oublie pas cette organisation qui te cherche pour m'extraire de toi. Leurs motivations restent peu claires mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils préparent quelque chose de grand. ''**

Naruto regarda le ciel bleu qui s'assombrissait à vu d'œil. Celui-ci était dépourvu de tout nuage. Il savait que l'Akatsuki allait le chercher et il savait qu'il devrait être prêt quand ils viendront à son encontre. Mais, le problème était: Comment lutter contre une organisation doté de plusieurs shinobis de Rang S sans le soutien de l'un des cinq grands villages shinobis? En plein régime, il pourrait lutter contr Shinobis de Rang S pendant quelques minutes mais jamais il ne pourrait les tous battre en même temps. Il essaya de réfléchir à une solution.

Quelques instants plus tard, il cligna des yeux. Bien sur! Pour lutter contre une organisation sans Konoha ou l'un des quatre autres grand villages, il fallait créer sa propre organisation! Brillant!

 **''C'est une bonne idée mais tu prévois comment le recrutement?** **Et tu sais que tu ne pourrais pas recruter des shinobis des autres villages, des nukenin ou encore des mercenaires car ces trois groupes peuvent facilement te trahir.''**

Naruto acquiesça à ses paroles, ce que Kurama disait était vrai. Pourtant, il n'avait pas besoin de recruter des shinobis. Dans ce monde, il y avait certainement des personnes sans but et qui voulaient apporter la paix.

Avec toutes les connaissances qu'il avait acquises de la part de Kurama, il était certain qu'il pourrait les former lui même ses membres. Après, il y avait le fait qu'il pouvait recruter des Jinchuriki qui vivaient dans les mêmes conditions difficiles que lui: Rejet et solitude. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait tenter. Il avait vu comment Gaara avait changer grâce à ses mots et maintenant il était le Kazekage de Suna. Il pourrait également rechercher des Uzumaki car selon les souvenirs de Mito et de sa mère, tous les Uzumaki n'étaient certainement pas morts car la plupart s'étaient enfuis aux quatre coins des Nations Élémentaires et se cachaient loin des villages shinobis. Il se souvenait aussi notamment de l'histoire tragique de Haku et il savait que Kiri était en guerre civile depuis des années. Ceux qui avaient des Kekkei Genkai étaient cachés. Beaucoup avaient perdus des membres de famille, de clan et ils seraient certainement prêts à le rejoindre car il leur permettrait de rejoindre une organisation qui voudrait apporter la paix dans le monde.

Avec toutes ses solution classés dans un coin de sa tête, il répondit à Kurama.

''Je ferai en sorte que tout ceux qui me rejoignes restent fidèles à moi et à l'Organisation que je prévois de créer!''

Naruto sourit en sentant que Kurama était d'accord avec ses paroles. Kurama savait pertinemment que ce monde regorgeait de personnes qui seraient prêts à rejoindre Naruto dans sa cause de paix.

Les Nations Élémentaires avaient toujours étaient un lieu voilés de guerres, de morts, de destruction, de haine, de sang, de génocides et de pertes.

Si une personne pouvait apporter la paix dans ce monde, ce serait Naruto car Kurama avait côtoyé l'esprit et les pensées de Naruto depuis que le garçon avait pris conscience de sa vie. Il avait vu toutes les douleurs et peines que son geôlier avait subis. Il avait vu comment avec peu de ressources en sa possession, il était devenu un puissant ninja. Naruto avait porté fièrement le bandeau de Konoha mais ce village d'ingrats avait jeté ce garçon avec un cœur d'or, d'une détermination inhabituelle et cette force de caractère capable de changer l'esprit de ses ennemis. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux rouges fondus comment Naruto s'était battus contre Haku, Kiba, Neji, Gaara et cet idiot d'Uchiha comme coéquipier, Sasuke Uchiha. Il avait ressenti l'amour sans égal que Naruto ressentait envers son village natal, du protectionnisme presque possessif de ses camarades de classe, de la loyauté qu'il avait envers son équipe et l'amour familial qu'il portait au Sandaime, Ayame et Teuchi.

Naruto était un garçon qui avait vu la pire facette de l'homme et pourtant, il était resté indifférent face à ce défi de taille. Il s'était mis à l'épreuve pour gagner le respect et l'acceptation des villageois et des shinobis, la fierté du Sandaime, l'amour et l'amitié de ses coéquipiers et la famille des Ichiraku et de Hiruzen Sarutobi. Malgré une vie lamentable et triste, Naruto était resté fort et humain. Jamais, il n'avait accordé la moindre importance à la vengeance et la haine. Ces deux notions étaient même inconnus à Naruto. Quand les gens détestaient Naruto, le garçon classait cela comme l'ignorance de l'humain qui avait peur. D'ailleurs Naruto avait toujours déclaré que de faire la même chose que les villageois ne le rendait pas meilleur mais il serait considéré semblable à eux. Naruto ne voulait pas ressembler à eux, il était quelqu'un qui refusait de tomber dans les mêmes stupidités.

Kurama avait rapidement donné son respect à Naruto. En Naruto, il avait vu l'idéalisme de son père mais également le réalisme d'Hamura.

Le Sage des Six Chemins ou encore Hagoromo Otsutsuki était un homme qui voulait la paix à tout prix mais sa méthode d'offrir le Ninshu aux humains normaux avait rendu ce monde encore plus sanglant qu'auparavant. Une chose dont Kurama en était sur c'était que Naruto ne ferait jamais une chose aussi irréfléchie que son père. Naruto était peut-être un idéaliste donc pour lui tout le monde méritait la paix, sauf ceux qui préfèrent le contraire, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il offrirait des capacités destructrices aux personnes dotés de vices et d'envies de grandeur.

L'humain était une espèce qui adorait dominer les autres et quand ils ont en leur possession des capacités inconnues mais puissantes, ils feraient tout pour atteindre les sommets. Selon Kurama, ce point était dans l'ADN d'un humain. Mais pourtant, il existait des exceptions à ceci et Naruto, Hamura et son père étaient le parfait exemple des humains qui n'utilisaient pas leurs pouvoirs pour la domination. Il frissonna en pensant de ce que serait un Hagoromo Otsutsuki avide de puissance et d'envies de grandeurs.

Le Rikudo Sennin aurait facilement pu créer un Empire à son effigie. Hamura étant de force équivalente aurait pu faire de même. Cependant, ils avaient rapidement compris que la paix n'existerait jamais de cette façon. Pourtant Hamura avait expliqué que donner des dons dépassant les limites de l'Homme ne pouvaient en aucun façon donner la paix que son père rêvait tant d'avoir.

Hamura lui avait dit que l'homme ne pouvait devenir uni seulement et seulement si, ils adoraient une seule entité capable de leur donner courage, espérance et amour. Hamura voulait ainsi créer une religion qui aurait placé les deux fils de Kaguya Otsutsuki au rang de Dieu que les humains auraient vénérées comme leurs divinités suprêmes.

Ce fait était bien réfléchis mais Kurama pouvait voir ses limites. L'humain avait des peurs profondes de l'inconnu et ce qui distinguait l'humain d'un être vivant simple, c'était la capacité de penser, d'avoir des émotions. Ce simple fait montrait que ce serait impossible d'être considéré comme divinité par toute une espèce méfiante et malléable. Certains verraient dans ses capacités, des forces du mal, il serrait donc considéré par une partie comme un démon. C'était d'ailleurs ironique de penser que les humains voyaient les Bijuus comme des forces de la nature tout en les considérant comme des démons sans émotions et réflexions. Puisque le Rikudo les avaient nommés gardiens de paix des Nations Élémentaires.

C'était la même chose avec l'idéologie que voulait mettre en place Hamura. En créant une religion, Kurama était certain que tout le monde ne pourrais y adhérer. C'était naturel! Normal! Tout simplement HUMAIN! La où certains y verront une divinité et le salut, d'autres verraient un être démoniaque voulant juste séduire les humains. Certains croiraient en Hamura mais d'autres seront furieusement contre cette idéologie et se battront contre. Cela créerait inévitablement des conflits entre les deux parties...Ainsi une guerre de religion éclaterait. Dans cet éclat, d'autres guerres se déclencheront et succéderont.

Alors que Naruto était très similaire à Hamura et Hagoromo, le fils de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Namikaze avait des différences notables. Naruto donnerait aucun pouvoir, ceux qui le suivent gagneront le pouvoir en suivant une formation rigoureuse, d'un autre côté Naruto ne forcerait personne à adhérer à ses idées. Il imposait pas, il offrait! Il ne donnait pas, il formait! Kurama savait qu'avec une pensée pareille, Naruto pourrais y réussir.

Arrêtant ses réflexions, Kurama prit la parole.

 **''Très bien, Naruto! Tu veux apporter la paix dans le monde. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses! Il faut donner un nom à notre Organisation!''**

Naruto sourit un peu aux mots de Kurama avant de réfléchir au nom qu'il pourrait donner à l'Organisation...Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait trouvé le nom!

Ce serait un nom qui ferait des ravages dans le futur. Ce serait un nom qui apporterait peur et terreur aux villages cachés et admiration et espoir aux personnes qui voyaient là paix au bout à travers l'idéologie de l'Organisation de Naruto.

Ce que Kurama et Naruto savaient: Le temps jouait un rôle très important car créer et mettre en fonction son Organisation prendrait au moins 5 ans, commencer ses plans 2-3 ans et finalement les premières étapes de la conquête des Nations Élémentaires pour apporter la paix mondiale dureraient également 3 ans au moins.

C'était pour cela que son organisation devrait être surpuissante car Naruto n'était pas à l'abri d'une lutte conjointe des Villages Cachés qui pouvait causer beaucoup de problèmes. Ce que Naruto ne savait pas, c'était qu'il avait déjà l'un des Cinq grands villages dans sa poche...Gaara ferait en sorte de suivre Naruto…

Souriant avec calme, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze prit délicatement la parole.

''Le nom de notre Organisation sera…''

Le temps semblait s'arrêter soudainement et le vent commençait à tournoyer autour de Naruto qui semblait dominer le terrain sur lequel, il se trouvait. Si quelqu'un le verrait en ce moment, ils verraient un fantôme du passer...Konoha verrait leur précieux Yondaime Hokage, Iwa verrait leur Boucher de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale des Shinobis.

''…ASAHI….''

Et le Chakra explosa pour créer raz de marée qui engloutissait le village détruite et recouverte d'une petite forêt…

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber…

Le Chakra brillant de Naruto….éclatait comme un soleil qui venait de se lever d'un long sommeil…

Le monde Shinobi ne le savait pas encore mais une légende venait de naître...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Mont Myôboku était le pays des crapauds, l'endroit où tous les batraciens qui ont été invoqués y vivent. Ce lieu abrite des crapauds de toutes tailles, petits comme gigantesques.

Le paysage du Mont Myôboku était beau et luxuriant.

En ce moment Shima et Fukasaku, qui sont les vétérans et les sages parmi les crapauds, étaient effrayés par l'éclat soudain par le Grand Sage des Crapauds. Celui-ci avait soudainement hurlement jusqu'à l'agonie. Les deux sages étaient inquiets et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Mais alors qu'ils étaient prêts à parler au Grand Sage, celui-ci s'arrêta avant de dire doucement et avec beaucoup de terreur.

''Shima, Fukasaku, l'élu, il viendra et il changera ce monde! Apportez Jiraya sur place, j'ai besoin de lui. Il doit connaître et savoir ce que j'ai vu dans ma vision du futur.''

Les deux Sages étaient abasourdis par la déclaration extrêmement sérieuse de leur aîné et ils ne se firent pas prier deux fois et allèrent chercher leur _seul_ invocateur.

Deux minutes plus tard, un Jiraya avec un visage préoccupé mais caché par un masque sérieux, arriva au Mont Myôboku et donna un regard concentré au Grand Sage. Celui-ci continuait à trembler de terreur.

Le Sannin prit la parole avec un air critique. Il avait rapidement compris que le Grand Sage avait eu une vision et cette vision avait montré quelque chose de terrifiant.

''Grand Sage, quel est le problème?''

Le Grand Sage des Crapauds ferma ses yeux pour respirer un petit coup et parla doucement à Jiraya qui était attentionné.

''Jiraya, l'élu, il arrive, il viendra et il changera ce monde!''

''Va droit au but Grand Sage! Tu as eu une vision n'est ce pas? Qu'est ce tu as vus? Dis le moi! J'ai besoin de savoir.''

''Jiraya...J'ai vu la fin des Shinobis! J'ai vu Konoha détruite et écrasé par un seul homme doté des yeux du Sage et du Mokuton! Cet homme sera votre perte! Il sera un danger pour la paix...Un danger capable de causer des effets permanents et impossibles à corriger. Tu as quelques années devant toi mais prend un élève, forme le et prépare le à ce qu'il va suivre. Votre élève doit être soigneusement choisis sinon les shinobis courent à leur perte...Konoha est en grand danger…''

Jiraya tomba à terre...Non! Pas ça! Pas maintenant! Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-il dire?

En réalité, il ne voyait aucune solution pour lutter contre un monstre de puissance doté du Rinnegan _**et**_ du Mokuton. Si, l'homme en question pouvait ne serait-ce qu'avoir un dixième de la puissance du Shodaime, ce serait difficile de le combattre. Le Shodaime n'était pas pour rien appelé la Seconde venue du Sage des Six Chemins pour rien. Même Madara, réputé pour être nommé le Shinigami sur le champ de bataille ne pouvait pas lutter contre le Shodaime Hokage.

Son sensei lui avait parlé des quelques exploits du Senju en question. C'était effrayant! Tout simplement ahurissant de croire qu'un homme aurait le même pouvoir en sa possession. Avec le Rinnegan en plus, il était certain que la personne que son futur élève devrait combattre serait un monstre de puissance pouvant facilement dépasser le Shodaime Hokage.

Pourtant aussi désespérant que cela soit, Jiraya ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Selon le Grand Sage des Crapauds, l'homme en question viendrait dans quelques années. Il avait donc énormément de temps pour trouver son élève et le former dignement. Et, il avait le candidat idéal qui résidait actuellement à Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha…

Oui! Ce garçon était un prodige naturel et un acharné du travail. Il avait une détermination folle et une force motrice capable de déplacer des montagnes. En ce moment, il était sous le tutorat de Kakashi Hatake et Danzo Shimura. Le garçon avait rapidement évolué à travers les rangs et il était maintenant un Jonin doté d'une polyvalence fabuleuse. Son Sharingan pourrait notamment être très précieux pour pouvoir lutter contre l'homme qui viendrait dans quelques années.

Il se leva avant de prendre la parole en douceur.

''Grand Sage, pouvez-vous un peu décrire l'homme en question?''

Le Grand Sage donna une réponse sans conviction.

''Malheureusement, je ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de visage du jeune homme. Ce que je peux vous confirmer cependant...Cette personne, à un animal de compagnie en liberté capable de détruire des montagnes entières avec une simple vague de queue.''

Sentant qu'il allait recevoir quelque chose de grand, Jiraya souffla avec précaution…

''Tu veux me dire que cet homme aura un animal de compagnie? Je ne comprends pas trop...C'est quoi cet animal?''

''C'est l'un des neufs Bijuus! Jiraya cet homme tient en sa possession le Rinnegan et le Mokuton. Avoir comme animal de compagnie l'un des neufs Bijuus c'est un jeu d'enfant pour cet homme.''

Frémissant de terreur de voir en vrai un homme pareil jouer avec l'une des plus puissantes créatures des Nations Élémentaires, Jiraya questionna avec prudence et réserve le plus vieil crapaud qui se trouvait sur le Mont Myôboku.

''Juste par curiosité, c'est quoi le Bijuu en question qu'il utilise de la sorte?''

Le Grand Sage respira un grand coup avant de soupirer…

''Jiraya…''

Le temps s'arrêta pour le Sannin. Tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité avait disparu. Tout était noir et la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir, c'était le Grand Sage des Crapauds. Il trembla d'effroi en voyant le sérieux qu'il voyait dans les yeux du Sage. C'était un regard qui montrait tout ce qui l'attendait à son prochaine annonce.

Une pure crainte…

''C'est le…''

En fermant les yeux, Jiraya espéra que ce qu'il entendrait ne serait pas ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre…

Malheureusement pour l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs...C'était ce qu'il ne voulait certainement pas entendre…

''... **Kyubi no Yoko!** ''

Finalement son monde s'écroula…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1: Mélange Rinnegan/Mokuton: J'adhère complètement à cette folie. J'ai toujours voulu faire un mélange explosif et maintenant l'histoire tourne…

2: Kami No Shinobi: Pour être clair. Shodaime: Rikudo Sennin, Nidaime: Hashirama Senju, Sandaime: Naruto. Le Sandaime Hokage ( Hiruzen Sarutobi ), il n'avait jamais reçu de titre de Kami no Shinobi. Dans mon histoire, il était connu comme le Professeur, rien de moins et rien de plus.

3: Grand Sage Crapaud: Ses visions sont pas claires car il n'a jamais réellement développés ses capacités visionnaires. Comme toute capacité, il faut de l'entraînement pour s'améliorer et c'est la même chose ici.

4: ASAHI: Déjà cela veut dire SOLEIL LEVANT et j'ai choisi ce nom car c'est un peu le contraire de l'Akatsuki: LUNE ROUGE.

5: La suite au prochain chapitre: Bonne Journée/Soirée!


End file.
